Watashi no Kawaii Sensei
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Semua selalu bisa dilakukan Rin dengan mudah, malah tanpa kedua orang tua sekalipun. Hanya Kakeknyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Sampai sang kakek sakit dan Rin harus mencari nafkah. Keberuntungan atau sial, dia diterima menjadi guru di VHC, tapi ada murid kepo yang membututinya dan mengetahui identitasnya! Dia menyuruh Rin untuk menjadi babunya. What The Hell?


"Jeruk, ambilkan aku minum!"

"Jeruk, cepat kerjakan pekerjaan rumahku!"

"Jeruk!"

"Jeruk!"

"Jeruk!"

_Kalau bukan karena Kakek, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya. Sabar, sabar! Semua demi Kakek, kau harus sabar!, _dia melayangkan _deathglare_ andalannya pada orang yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya ini-itu. Yang ditatap malah membalas dengan tatapan menggoda yang... _Oh, God! _Susah sekali untuk dijelaskan.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Naksir, yah?"

"**In your dream!**" balasnya sengit disambut dengan kekehan lelaki itu.

_Andai, andai identitasku tidak ketahuan olehnya. Aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti iniiiiii!_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**Watashi no Kawaii Sensei**

**© Azakayana Yume**

**All Character © Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

**I warn you to click back, if you dont like my story!**

**I'm still learning. So, I need advices and criticis from you, guys! **

**so, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Vocal High School, SMA populer yang isinya rata-rata hanya orang berdompet tebal atau para artis saja. Sekolah yang sangat diincar oleh anak-anak _Junior high school_. Dengan fasilitas mewah dan pengajaran yang sempurna, tentu saja tidak sembarang orang bisa menginjakan kaki di Sekolah ini. Jangankan di Sekolahnya, di depan gerbang yang terbuat dari emas itu saja masih diragukan. Sistem penjagaan terlalu ketat disana.

Selain orang berduit, sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk bisa masuk SMA itu. Yah, apalagi coba selain _beasiswa_? Diantara orang yang beruntung mendapatkan _beasiswa_, hanya Rin Kamine lah yang kurang beruntung. Padahal dia murid terpintar di SMPnya, hanya saja mungkin kepala sekolah Rin yang dulu menyabotase semuanya supaya Rin tidak mendapatkan itu.

Dendam pribadi? Mungkin! Anda semua bisa tanyakan langsung kepada anak dari KepSek tersebut. Sudahlah, lagipula sepertinya Rin sendiri tidak berminat kesana. Paling kalau bisa diterima, dia akan jadi bahan ejekan murid termiskin.

**#**

**#**

**#**

2 tahun terlewati dengan tenang. Rin Kamine sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun dan menduduki tahun ajaran akhir. Bagi Rin, semua terasa mudah. Apapun bisa dia lewati –bahkan tanpa orang tua disisinya– hanya Kakeknya saja yang sekarang dimilikinya. Walau bukan kakek kandung, tapi dialah orang pertama yang Rin lihat saat membuka matanya kala itu.

Makanya, Rin sangat sayang pada kakek yang membesarkannya seorang diri.

Akhir-akhir ini Rin merasa cemas. Kakeknya berulang kali batuk-batuk dengan agak mengerikan untuk didengar. Malah, Rin sempat sekali melihat ada noda darah disapu tangan kakeknya. Ingin rasanya membawa sang Kakek ke dokter, tapi apa daya dia tak punya uang.

Sudah bekerja kesana-sini, tapi hasil tidak memuaskan. Sampai waktu itu dia menolong seseorang dan diberi kartu nama. Ternyata dia salah satu guru di Vocal High School. Namanya Gakupo. Lelaki mapan yang sangat _hot!_

Dia memberitahu kalau di VHS membutuhkan seorang guru. Rin bertanya, "Ano, apa boleh aku menjadi guru disana?" dengan takut-takut, " Aku cukup pintar. Jika, anda tidak keberatan. Aku bisa menjadi guru disana."

"Jangan bercanda! Kamu itu masih bocah, mana bisa menjadi guru?"

"Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Aku dengar gaji disana cukup besar." Jeda Rin, "Kalau tidak dicoba, siapa yang tahu, kan? Anda bisa mengetesku dengan soal apapun. Aku bersedia."

Melihat keseriusan dimata Rin membuat iba Gakupo. Akhirnya dia mengetes Rin dengan soal-soal ujian masuk menjadi guru pada Rin. Entah, Dewi _Fortune_ yang sedang berpihak pada Rin atau karena Rin memang jenius, dia lulus mendapatkan nilai sempurna mejawab soal-soal ujian itu. Gakupo pun sempat ternganga dan heran mengapa diajaran tahun baru dulu Rin tidak mendapat beasiswa?

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Kau lumayan untuk seorang bocah. Nilaimu sempurna!" Gakupo tersenyum melihat hasil tes itu dan mendadak menjadi serius, "Tapi di sekolah kami batas minimal seorang guru harus 19 tahun. Aku sih bisa memalsukan data dirimu, tapi kau harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan identitasmu. Kalau kau ketahuan, aku juga akan terkena imbasnya. Paham?"

Rin mengangguk, "Terimakasi, Gakupo-san. Aku sangat berhutang pada anda." Lelaki yang Rin taksir berumur 21 tahun itu tersenyum membisikan kata, "sama-sama."

Sejak itu, Rin Kamine berganti nama menjadi Mikan Sakura. Dia diberikan wig oleh Gakupo untuk menutupi rambut kuningnya. Warnanya coklat dan panjang wig itu hanya sebatas punggung. Terlihat cantik jika dipakainya, belum lagi mata biru Rin menambah kesan elegan.

Disana Rin terkenal dengan guru paling supel, simple, dan pendek. Yah, dia memang tergolong kata pendek. Dia sangat disegani oleh murid-murid VHS. Sering kali para guru ber-_gossip_ kalau yang membangkitkan nilai –hampir– seluruh murid adalah Rin, maksudnya Mikan-sensei. Hehe...

Semua berjalan lancar sampai si iblis kuning itu tahu. Tahu tentang identitsnya!

Setiap kebahagiaan pasti ada batasnya dan tergantikan oleh keburukan –itu pemikiran Rin– Yang benar saja! Sehabis sekolah usai, Rin berencana untuk membelikan obat untuk sang kakek dan baru akan pergi Sekolah. Sekolahnya adalah Sekolah siang. Jadi dia bisa tetap bersekolah sambil bekerja menjadi guru.

Rin tak sadar sewaktu diikuti oleh salah satu murid keponya. Dia sangat penasaran akan gurunya itu. Ada yang janggal. Dia, Len Kagamine. Pewaris keluarga Kagamine. Dibalik keistimewaan clan Kagamine, ternyata memiliki keturunan yang sangat menjengkelkan. Len mengikuti Mikan, –Rin– gurunya itu. Dari _apotek_ sampai ke Sekolah swasta yang menurut Len sangat tak patut dibilang tempat untuk menuntut ilmu.

Dia sempat berhenti melihat gurunya tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia kira, gurunya menyadari keberadaannya, tahunya malah dia sedang melepas wig-nya yang membut Len menyeringai. Kena, kau! Bisik Len.

Laki-laki bermata biru laut itu menatap murid-murid yang pada keluar dari sekolah kumuh itu. Banyak gadis yang _salting_ saat mengira bahwa Len menatapnya.

"Jam sekolah sudah usai, kenapa guru palsu itu belum muncul-muncul?" Len sudah frustasi menunggu guru palsunya itu. Sekarang sudah jam 6 malam. Bayangkan dia menunggu 6 jam di depan sekolah itu? #author ga kebayang xD

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Tunggu!" grep, Rin yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dikejutkan dengan seorang anak yang sungguh-sungguh sangat dia hafal mukanya. Apalagi seragam sekolah yang dipakainya!

**GLEK**

"Aa, etto, apa kita kenal?" Rin berusaha tenang dan seolah tidak kenal dengan orang yang sedang menariknya.

"Sudahlah, **Mikan-sensei**. Penyamaranmu sudah terbongkar olehku, khe..." dan saat itu juga, ingin rasanya Rin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**End Of FlashBack**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

Rasanya sangat pusing bila mengingat kenangan itu. Rasa pening itu menambah dan membuat pandangannya kabur disusul teriakan oleh iblis kuning sial itu.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Saat membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah atap putih dengan hiasan pisang menggantung. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dia sungguh hafal kamar ini. Kamar bernuansa kuning pisang.

"Ah? Kau sudah bangun?" suara dari arah jam 2 menyadarkannya. Benar. Ini kamar majikannya, Len Kagamine. Disana terlihat Len sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. _Habis mandi,_ tebak Rin.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Len mendekat dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Mendekat –membuat Rin memundurkan wajahnya– lalu dengan pelan Len menempelkan keningnya pada punya Rin cukup lama.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun," Len menjauh, "Dasar bodoh, kenapa sampai lupa makan sih? Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu berat! Tulangku bisa patah ini harus membawamu kesini." Walau terkesan membentak, tapi Rin tahu kalau Len mengkhawatirkannya. "Maaf."

"Yasudahlah, mending kau buatkan aku makan. Ah, lapar sekali!" dan berlalu meninggalkan Rin sendirian di kamarnya. "Len, _Arigatou_."

**#**

**#**

**#**

Suasana di ruang makan benar-benar sunyi. Prinsip mereka adalah dilarang berbicara ketika makan! Makan juga harus dinikmati dengan tenang. Berbicaralah setelah makanan yang tersedia di meja habis.

"Hm, Len. Aku harus pulang. Dari siang sepertinya kakek belum makan. Aku kan tadi pingsang, jadi tidak sempat membawakan bekal untuknya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyuruh 2 orang pelayan untuk menemani kakekmu disana. Kau tenang saja." _Kenyang, masakan Rin memang paling enak_, batin Len. Tentu saja, dia sedari dulu hanya bisa memuji Rin di dalam hatinya. Gengsi gitu!

"Terus aku harus menginap disini?" Melirik jam, "sudah jam 9 malam sih."

"Nah, kau nginap saja! Kemarin temanku memberikanku kaset _horor_." Dengan nada semangat, "ini pasti seru!" seolah tak mau mendengar penolakan dari 'babunya' itu, sang majikan langsung menariknya ke Kamar. Untuk menonton kaset tentu saja.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**Hiiii... Hiii... Hiii... Hiii...**

Suara nyaring yang benar-benar dibenci oleh Rin. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan telinganya, tapi tetap tidak bisa meredam suara itu atau rasa takutnya. Orang yang disebelahnya, orang yang mengajaknya menonton kaset laknat itu malam-malam malah sedang seru melihat adegan –entah apa– di film itu.

Len terkadang melirik Rin. Dia tahu betul kalau Rin sangat membenci hal mistis, tapi melihat wajah ketakutan Rin justru seolah menggelitiknya. Dia sangat suka.

"Lennnn, kecilkan suaraaanyaaa. Aku takut!" Masih dengan posisi tadi, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mematikannya. Malah dengan iseng Len memperbesar volume.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Spontan Rin loncat dan memeluk Len, "A-apa itu? Bunyi apa itu? Len matikan!" bahunya bergetar, suaranya serak, dan Len merasa lengannya basah. Air mati Rin, kah?

"Hei, udah jangan nangis. Payah, masa gitu aja takut?" ejeknya untuk menghilangi rasa takut Rin.

"Ta-tapikan..." bahunya masih bergetar, pemuda maniak pisang itu dengan takut-takut mencoba menenangkan Rin dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian sudah tidak terdengar suara tangisan Rin. Perlahan Len mulai mengendorkan pelukan Rin. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Rin tertidur.

"Huh, dasar cewek. Tadi ketakutan, sekarang malah tidur dengan tenang begini." Dengan pelan Pemuda itu menidurkan Rin di kasurnya dan perlahan, dia tidak ingin mengganggu Putri Tidurnya itu. Sesekali tangannya mengusap dan menyingkiran anak rambut yang menutupi wajah polos Rin. Tangannya mengikuti bentuk garis wajah Rin. Hidung mungilnya, pipi chubby-nya, dan terakhir bibirnya.

Bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu terlihat menggiurkan di mata Len. Mungil namun padat. Belum lagi, ternyata kancing baju atas yang dikenakan Rin terbuka. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas leher jenjangnya.

**DEG**

"_Shit_! Cewek..." entah apa maksud dari ucapannya itu. Len justru memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang dipakai Rin. Yah, mereka memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Hanya tidur bersama, tidak melakukan macam-macam kok.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**CIIITT CIIITT CIIIT CIIIT**

Cicitan burung dan silaunya matahari yang menembus lewat jendela membangunkan sang Putri. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk, bahkan sesekali dia menguap. Diuceknya matanya pelan, rutinitasnya kalau baru bangun tidur. Seolah sudah biasa, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan giginya. Dia berjalan lagi menghampiri kasur yang tadi dia tiduri. Disana ada orang yang akhir-akhir ini setiap dia bangun selalu jadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya.

Dia, majikannya. Majikan sepihak tepatnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah mau menjadi babu dari orang itu, tapi dia terpaksa karena kalau tidak orang itu pasti akan membocorkan identitasnya. Dia masih ingat wajah dan cara berbicara majikannya sewaktu menyuruhnya menjadi babunya dulu. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan suara yang angkuh dia berucap,

"Jadi babuku sampai aku lulus sekolah! Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membeberkan kedokmu, **Mikan-sensei.**" Sungguh menyebalkan memang. Kau yang selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah dengannya malah tahu-tahu orang itu sendiri yang mencari masalah padamu.

Hah! Padahal saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia terlihat pemuda yang baik-baik. Taunya malah bak iblis begini, gumam Rin. Tapi Rin suka berpikir, jika identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh Len pasti hidupnya akan terus monoton seperti dulu. Rin sadar, semenyebalkan apapun Len, lelaki itulah yang menariknya keluar dari hidup membosankan dan yang mengajarkannya hal menyenangka lainnya.

"Len, Terimakasih," bisiknya di kuping Len yang membuat sang empu menggeliat. Rin terkekeh melihat wajah _angel _Len saat tidur.

"Sekarang sudah jam delapan," ucap Rin, "Len, bangun! Sudah pagi." Tubuh Len digoncangkan oleh Rin dengan pelan, tapi tetap tidak direspon. Dia mendeat dan terus berusaha membangunkannya kembali. Tapi yang didapat adalah tangannya yang ditarik oleh tangan besar seseorang.

Tubuhnya terhempas kembali ke kasur itu. Orang yang menariknya masih dalam keadaan tidur itu mengubah posisinya. Jadi, dia diatas dan Rin dibawahnya.

"Riiiin~"

"Le-Leeeennn, kau sudah bangun belum sih?" ringisnya, "Sa-sakit. Jangan cengkram tanganku."

"Rin..." wajahnya mendekat, wajahnya mendekat! Muka gadis itu dengan sempurna memerah bak tomat busuk. Dia tau ini, dia pernah melihat adegan seperti ini. Dimana sang cowok yang ingin mengecup bibir sang cewek yang dia lihat di drama-drama percintaan. Cengkraman dipergelangan tangannyapun tambah mengencang. Semua rasa sakit yang ada pada tangannya seolah tak dihiraukannya. Dia terlalu malu!

"Len..." lirih Rin seolah membangunkan pemuda yang tadi berniat mesum padanya. Krik, krik. Len mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung dengan keadaan dan posisinya saat ini. Ehem...

"Eh, ada apa? ke-kenapa..." secepat kilat dia merubah posisinya dengan duduk di sisi ranjang. Mukanyapun ikut memerah! "_go_-_gomen_, Rin."

"Aa, ti-tidak apa-apa." Suasana menjadi canggung dan diantara mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai apa.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun, kan? Kalau gitu, aku siapkan makan pagi dulu." Dan setelah itu Rin keluar dengan kikuk.

"Sial! Apa yang hampir tadi ku perbuat padanya?"

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Arena Bacotan Author**

**HAAAAAAHHHHHH, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAA! #capsjebol**

**Aduh, sumpah saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa sama nih fanfic. Laknat banget! Dx**

**Terus berasa sial banget gitu si Rin harus jadi babunya Len. Belum lagi banyak kata vulgar sepertinya? DAN ADEGAN MESUM APAAA ITUUU YANG SAYA BUATTT?! Eh, tapi kan belum sampe kissu-kissuan. Jadi gapapa dong untuk dikonsumsi :3**

**Tapi nanti di chap berapa gitu bakal dibuat T+ jadi mohon maaf! Dan fanfic ini akan panjang sampai mereka lulus SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah yang lebih tinggi.**

**Dan Chapter ini itu baru permulaan dan penjelasan tentang bagaimanq Rin bisa jadi babunya Len. Belum ketahap sudut pandang Rin atau keluarganya, kan? Masa yang ngelahirin Rin kakek-kakek? Gak mungkin banget! XD**

**Terus si Len kejam-kejam gimana gitu saya buatnya atau para senior mau saya buat Len tambah kejam atau mesum lagi? Silahkan :D**

Len: #bunuh author

**Dan buat chapter selanjutnya bisa di request mau adegan seperti apa, tapi alurnya yang jalan sama akhir chap ini yah? Dan jangan terlalu terburu-buru sama konflik. Aku suka alur yang mengalir dan tidak dipaksakan :D (padahal semua alur yang dibuat si author terkesan maksa, hiksu)**

**Oh, ya. Nanti saya mau buat konflik juga antara LenRin–cowok– menurut kalian yang cocok siapa? Gumiya? Kaito? Rinto? Atau yang lain? Atau mungkin ada pihak cewek yang menyebalkan?**

**Dan satu penjelasan lagi! Sebenarnya ide fanfic ini sudah saya buat di fandom lain. Gakuen Alice! So, pasti pairnya Natsume X Mikan! Makanya nama penyamaran si Rin saya buat Mikan Sakura **

**Dan jika nanti ada yang nanya, "kok umur 16 atau 19 udah bisa jadi guru? kan jadi guru harus kuliah beberapa tahun dulu! Kok aneh sih umur segitu bisa diterima?"**

**Jadi, jawabannya adalah saya membuat ceritanya di dunia yang si LenRin hidup batas untuk menjadi guru memang 19 tahun. Inti dari menjadi guru disini adalah yang penting GENIUS! Begitu **

**Dan yang buat nungguin fanfic saya di ****Fandom Naruto****, gomen. Saya ga tahu kapan harus melanjutkannya. Karena saya ****lagi jatuh cinta berat sama twincest**** ini, tapi akan saya usahakan update sebisa saya. Karena jujur saja, semua file yang sudah saya buat setengah mampus ilang karena virus **

_Dan yang terakhir, tolong buat para senpai meng-kritik dan memberikan saran yang membangun! Saya sangat butuh itu daripada cacian _

_So, Please read, criticis, advices, and review my story _

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Jakarta, 27 Junie 2013**

**Regard,**

**Azakayana Yume**


End file.
